Organizations and Empires
There are several nationally and internationally known organizations and empires operating within Paradigm City. Though these are the most well known, there may be others that have not yet made their mark on the city. Heroic Organizations and Empires The Pandora Foundation is a not-for-profit organization that dedicates itself to providing food, shelter, and clothing to low and non-income families around not just Paradigm City but nationwide. It works very closely with Meals on Tires, The Salvation Navy, and Habitat Nation. The Foundation is a subsidiary company of the Tokyo based Kirinsuri Corporation which also owns KillingslyTech, the latter of which is also located within Millennium City. The CEO of both companies is Michiko "Pandora" Kirinsuri. Rearguard is a para-military company operated by the Broker that provides skilled, trained operatives to assist with law enforcement or superheroes. Many of the Rearguard agents are former military or former law enforcement, and all of them have at least some experience in dealing with super-humans. Most Rearguard operatives work as guards for Stronghold and Tranquility. When law enforcement officials or superheroes need a hand, Rearguard is the company that gets the call. Rearguard has several offices in each of Paradigm City's districts, with the chief headquarters located in the Finance district of The Greene Way. Chase Renewal is an organization operating on a multi-mational level. It's goal is to clean up the environment, both through recycling measures, researching alternative fuel sources, and paying large grants and subsidaries to company whom invest in sustainable resources. Chase Renewal is owned by the elusive and quiet multinillion aire Dondal Chase in Wideview, where the corporations main headquarters is located. Chase is one of the old school Defenders, going by the hero name Retribution. Like the Broker in The Greene Way, Donald Chase was able to inexplicably avoid the Extant Event. The Wainbridge Historical Society, located in Darkness Falls, uses the almost limitless resources of its founder, Chester A. Waibridge, to secure historial cartifacts from around the globe and assist in putting them where they will do the most good. The Society also contributes millions annually to chartible contributions, restoration and preservation efforts, and providing funding and grants to universities and libraries. Chester A. Wainbridge is known to be a great supporter of superheroes and is quite aimable to and fond of providing assistance to heroes on missions to save or reclaim a precious historical artifact. Criminal Organizations Many organizations in Paradigm City have been loo0ked at as having criminal agendas. Most don't, but there a handful that are keenly scrutinized. As of yet those under suspicion have not provided any evidence of criminality that the DA's Office can act on but some others are so blaant about it they already have arrest warrants waiting. The Gaslight Society is a simple paranormal research organization that makes its resources available to the public. There are whispers that the Society is actually a criminal cult bent on serving the whims of supernatural masters. As of yet, those rumors are just that. The Genocide Agenda, or Genocide, is a multi-national terrorist group that seems to exist only to cause as much death as possible. Ostensibly they claim that their targets are extraterrestrials and other off-planet life forms, as such creatures threaten the genetic purity of humankind. But because Genocide's crimes are so brutal and often without motive or political bent, many believer that Genocide has a much deeper agenda. JenCorp is the largest provider of computers and computer technology in Paradigm City. Operating out of its headquarters in Millennium City's Citywalk zone, JenCorp has long been considered (correctly) as a front company for The Advent. Company founder and CEO, Jennifer Teal, also sits on Olympic Industries Board of Directors. The Nightshades is a company that, ostensibly, deals in art and antiques from around the world. It is much, much more. Founded by Frederick Fagan, better known as The Fox of Crime, the Nightshades are, in fact, a guild of modern day thieves. The company regularly employs skilled meta-human thieves such as Mousetrap, Fallen Angel, and many others. The leaders of the Nightshades: Fox of Crime, Hitman, Wolfspider, Strafe, Spellweaver, and Bushido-are known and wanted inernationally under the name The Syndicate of Crime, which deals exclusively in crime in and related to the art world. Other Organizations Not every organization operating in Paradigm City falls under the category of heroic or criminal enterprises. Many are just advocates of one school of thought or other, many have political or moral ideologies, and some are just crackpots looking for their 15 minutes of fame. We Of Little Faith is a sociopolitical movement of people whom believe that supers, criminal and hero alike, are a menace to society and should be outlawed. The group was founded by Political Science professor David Talbot and though often dismissed as crackpots and nut jobs seeing conspiracies about supers taking over the world everywhere they can be a terrific nuisance. WOLF members are not criminals by any means, just very passionate and sadly misguided people whose lives have been negatively impacted by super-human activity in some fashion. They are peaceful protestors, utilizing their Right to Assemble to often picket the Heroes Unlimited base, stage sit-ins, and go on hunger strikes to make their points. 'The ALF'is a socio-political organization dedicated to advocating rights for anthropomorphic animals. Founded by Tachete Xenon, better known as Blue Velvet of the Outsiders the ALF--an acronym for Animal Liberation Front--seeks to change law and give anthropomorphics the same rights, perks, and benefits afforded to humans. There is some speculation that the ALF has a more hand-on branch that engages in domestic terrorism to get its point across. Category:Organizations Category:Crime Category:Law Enforcement